How To Play
Mugen looks complicated at first, but follow these instructions and you'll have no problem at all: Downloading the Game: Don't download the game and add characters yourself, just get the pack we made, and this guide will show you how to add characters later. Super SaltyWalrus: Tournament Edition Q: Why does this say IKEMEN instead of MUGEN? MUGEN never had online play, and it's development is on indefinite hiatus. IKEMEN is an in-development MUGEN clone with online play that is compatible with most MUGEN characters and stages. Unfortunately since it's in development, some characters and stages will have missing colors. We only selected stages that had a few graphical glitches at most. Q: How good is the online play? Very good so far, uses minimal bandwidth and has no lag outside of a really choppy connection. If you're on dial-up or something, lag will happen, but the game still stays in sync. It's way better than Fightcade. Setting the Controls SaltyWalrus is set up to only use a Joypad, by default. If you want to use the keyboard, download one of the files below and place it in your ssz folder, replacing the config.ssz file that was already there. WASD Keyboard Setup: '''This setup lays your keyboard out like an arcade stick, with your left hand handling movement and your right hand inputting attacks. Player 1: * '''WASD: Movement * U, I, O: LP, MP, HP * J, K, L: LK, MK, HK Player 2: * Arrow Keys: Movement * Insert, Home, Page Up: LP, MP, HP * Delete, End, Page Down: LK, MK, HK [http://www.mediafire.com/file/c7zh9hhjpz0qzfy/config.ssz Arrow-Key Keyboard Setup]:''' This setup uses the arrow keys for movement, and your left hand for attacks. Player 1: * '''Arrow Keys: Movement * A, S, D: LP, MP, HP * Z, X, C: LK, MK, HK Player 2: * IJKL: Movement * Insert, Home, Page Up: LP, MP, HP * Delete, End, Page Down: LK, MK, HK [http://www.mediafire.com/file/lfa2f85evckxynb/config.ssz Gamepad Setup:] This setup is the default, and uses L1/LB for Heavy Punch, and R1/RB for Heavy Kick. Player 1 (PS4): * D-Pad: Movement * Square, Triangle, L1: LP, MP, HP * X, Circle, R1: LK, MK, HK Player 1 (X360): * D-Pad: Movement * X, Y, LB: LP, MP, HP * A, B, RB: LK, MK, HK Player 2: * Arrow Keys: Movement * A, S, D: LP, MP, HP * Z, X, C: LK, MK, HK Setting Game Resolution (optional) The default resolution for IKEMEN is a bit small, so if you want it bigger, open up config.ssz and find these lines: const int Width = 640; const int Height = 480; Change Width to 800 and Height to 600. You can actually set it to whatever resolution you want, but the higher you go, the more pixelated most of the stages will be. HD resolutions such as 1280x720 and 1920x1080 will probably work too, but your stages will not be entirely visible, and some characters aren't built for that layout. How To Practice IKEMEN still doesn't have a practice mode, so instead select "1P vs 2P" in the games menu. Select your character, and then select the second players character. Use the arrow keys on your keyboard to move to that character, and LSHIFT to select them. Then select a stage at the bottom. How To Host A Game Or Connect To Someone If you are hosting, make sure you have forwarded port 7500 on your router. To host a game, select netplay, simply press okay, and wait for someone else to connect to you. To connect to someone, go to the #SaltyWalrus on the Walrus Game Night discord and search for people's connection addresses in the pinned messages. They wont be added here as a safety measure. Further Information Adding Characters and Stages Current Characters Current Stages